Differences and Offers
by mrscarstairs
Summary: Pre-Clockwork Angel. A day of training leads Will to an offer he never thought he would make to the silver boy.


**A/N: Hey there everyone! Sorry I haven't updated Shadow Self recently. I promise an update is coming. In the meantime, if you want you can read this short fic I wrote for the boys when they were thirteen. Just something I originally wrote for someone on tumblr, but decided to put up on here too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing but the plot I came up with for the fic!**

* * *

_Thunk. Thunk._

Will cursed under his breath as he watched his knife barely chip the wood on the edge of the target, bolted into the training room's wall. It drove into the wall and stuck there, wavering slightly upon impact. He wiped some sweat from his brow and winced at the feeling of how wet his curls were against his fingers. He was in desperate need of a bath.

"William," Jem's voice invaded the room, and Will turned to watch his friend saunter across the space, his black gear only serving to display just how much color he was starting to lose in his face and arms as of late. Will always pretended he did not notice it, but he could not help his eyes as they traveled along the other boy's features, now more silver than black.

Jem pointed at the wooden target, a smirk playing at his mouth. "May I introduce you to what we Shadowhunters call a 'target'. You see, the goal of this is to hit the center with that dagger in your hand."

Will sighed and aimed his other dagger in Jem's direction. "You keep up with that sarcasm of yours, James, and I may just miss entirely and bury this inside your skull. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Jem grinned and took a few lazy steps to the left until he was standing completely in front of the target. He flicked some hair from his eyes and pinned his gaze on Will. He pointed his finger at his chest. "I bet you that even standing in front of the target, you could not hit me," the silver boy challenged, eyes set with determination and, if Will was seeing correctly, even a small amount of arrogance. _I never would have pinned Jem with that emotion,_ he thought with surprise.

"Prove me wrong, William," Jem said, crossing his arms. "Show me that you have learned at least a little from my training. You have no idea what this is doing to my confidence. Your skill with the daggers is still sadly lacking."

Will gaped at his friend and twirled the dagger in his fingers. "You are walking a fine line here, James," he warned, shifting his weight and focusing on his aim. He closed one eye and observed the balance of the weapon in his grasp, imagining that he could feel every inch of the dagger, even the parts he was not touching. Jem had once told him to think of every weapon—seraph blades, whips, throwing knives—not as an object meant to cause death and destruction, but as an extension of one's self, of the arm and hand.

"You pierce others with your words of disdain and even indifference," Jem stated, catching Will's gaze. He lifted his chin. "I am not like the others."

_No, you are not._ Will bit his lip as the thought of Ella and the blue demon came back against his will, attacking his brain and assaulting him with memories of the way Ella had screamed, and how his mother had grieved over her daughter's dead body. Will clenched his jaw and banished the recollection from his mind.

He did not think as he brought his arm back and flung the dagger, using equal amounts precision and strength. He did not watch the weapon as it soared through the air, but his eyes snapped to the target when he heard Jem hiss in pain.

"Jem, what—" he paused at the sight of Jem holding the side of his head, his eyes shut tightly. He glanced up at Will, and the blue-eyed boy was shocked to see that Jem was beaming from ear to ear, his smile lighting up the whole room, as if the darkness no longer existed in their enclosed space.

Jem removed his hand and Will sucked in a breath as his gaze found a long cut above Jem's ear, bleeding through his fingers and down the side of his face. His hair was matted with blood as well. Will took an alarmed step forward, but Jem held his hand up in a silent gesture that told him not to come closer.

"I am fine, Will," he assured his friend. "In fact, I am glad you proved me wrong. You see, you did much better when you were not as focused on hitting the target, but on proving me wrong instead. I cannot say that is the best way to learn to fight, but it is a start."

So many words flooded Will's tongue, begging to be released, but he choked them back and said simply, "Be my _parabatai._"

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, it's short, but I wanted to know your thoughts anyways! Drop me a review, please? Thanks a bunch and I will see you guys later!**


End file.
